utilitarismopraticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Doação
Doar dinheiro eficientemente é considerado um dos atos de maior impacto utilitário; existem atualmente milhões de ONGs, fundações e projetos sociais no mundo tentando gerar utilidade. É estimado que doando-se às instituições de alto impacto, é possível salvar uma vida a cada US$1000,00, e que doações individuais juntas são 6 vezes mais do que as feitas por instituições filantrópicas. *Noções básicas sobre doação, da GiveWell (em inglês) *Mitos comuns sobre doação, da Giving What We Can (em inglês) =Você deve doar? Quanto?= Doar envolve uma escolha entre interesses próprios e alheios, é um ato altruísta. Enquanto doar eficientemente geralmente seja utilitário, pois seu dinheiro provavelmente será doado para pessoas com condições de vida inferiores às suas, é também a opção de um dinheiro que poderia ser investido no seu próprio bem-estar, desenvolvimento ou futuro, de maneira que faz mais sentido doar se você se encontra numa situação financeiramente confortável. Um bom parâmetro de conforto financeiro é o consumo de bens de luxo, bens desnecessários com finalidade primariamente de satisfação de desejos e busca de status. Considere o seguinte argumento, proposto por Peter Singer A life to save: direct action on poverty. Peter Singer, 13 May 2009 http://www.opendemocracy.net/article/a-life-to-save-direct-action-on-poverty: :Imagine que você está andando e se depara com uma pequena criança numa lagoa que parece estar se afogando. Você sabe que você pode salvá-la facilmente e com segurança, mas você está usando uma roupa cara que irá se estragar se você tentar salvá-la. A maioria de nós acharia bastante errado continuar andando, deixando a criança se afogar, simplesmente porque você não quer ter de comprar uma roupa nova - de fato, a maioria acharia esta atitude monstruosa. Você não pode comparar a vida de uma criança com uma roupa! Se considerarmos que a todo momento há pessoas em algum lugar do mundo precisando urgentemente de dinheiro, e que doando podemos ajudá-las, gastar dinheiro em luxo é análogo a deixar a criança se afogar. A Unicef, por exemplo, estima http://www.unicef.org/childsurvival/index.html que 9,2 milhões de crianças abaixo de 5 anos morreram de causas preveníveis em 2007. Isto são 25 mil crianças morrendo desnecessariamente por dia. Portanto, é defensável que alguém que gaste com luxo deva também gastar com doações. Alguns sugerem doar uma quantidade fixa da própria renda, 20%, 10%, 5% ou até 1% (por exemplo, algo da ordem de 20 ou 30 reais por mês). =Eficácia das doações= Projetos sociais variam muito em seu escopo de atuação, eficácia e tamanho/poder. As doações mais eficazes costumam se focar em melhorar as condições de vida nos países mais pobres, por exemplo combatendo a tuberculose e outras doenças endêmicas. É preciso considerar quão bem o dinheiro é utilizado, isto é, qual efeito terá e quão duradouro será. Por isto é recomendável doar para ONGs confiáveis, eficazes e que estejam precisando de doações. Há algumas ONGs especializadas em avaliar a eficiência de outras ONGs: *GiveWell *Giving What We Can, uma instituição voltada a avaliação de impacto social sobre a pobreza mundial. =Algumas causas e instituições recomendadas= *''Sociais'' **No mundo: ***'Vacinação e suporte médico': ****VillageReach: considerada a melhor caridade pelo Give Well http://www.givewell.org/international/top-charities/villagereach, desenvolve logísticas de entrega de vacinas (tuberculose, hepatite B, rubéola, tétano, etc) e outros suplementos e infraestrutura médicos em Moçambique, atualmente se expandindo para África do Sul, Índia, entre outros. ***'Combate à tuberculose': ****Stop TB Partnership: a segunda melhor caridade pelo GiveWell http://www.givewell.org/international/top-charities/stop-tb e pelo Giving What We Can http://www.givingwhatwecan.org/resources/recommended-charities.php#StopTB, se dedica a prover diagnóstico e drogas de tratamento para tuberculose em diversas regiões do mundo incluindo o Brasil, alguns países africanos e asiáticos http://www.stoptb.org/assets/documents/countries/partnerships/map/atlas.html ***'Combate às verminoses': ****Schistosomiasis Control Initiative: Uma das duas primeiras escolhidas pelo Giving What We Can http://www.givingwhatwecan.org/resources/recommended-charities.php#SCI, se dedica à distribuição de drogas anti-vermes em Burkina Fasso, Burundi, Mali, Níger, Ruanda, Tanzânia e Uganda. ****Deworm the World: Uma das duas primeiras escolhidas pelo Giving What We Can http://www.givingwhatwecan.org/resources/recommended-charities.php#DtW, se dedica a auxiliar programas governamentais de combate a verminoses em 26 países. ***'Combate à malária': ****Against Malaria Foundation (AMF): A terceira caridade escolhida pelo Giving What We Can http://www.givingwhatwecan.org/resources/recommended-charities.php#AMF, distribui redes com inseticidas de longa duração em 35 países para serem usadas na cabeça e ao redor das camas para combater a infecção e a disseminação dos mosquitos. É uma das formas mais eficazes de combater a malária. ***'Desenvolvimento econômico:' ****Village Enterprise Fund: Uma instituição de concessão de verbas para negócios e treinamento comercial de empreendedores pobres no Kênia e em Uganda, recomendada pela GiveWell http://www.givewell.org/international/top-charities/Village-Enterprise-Fund. ****Small Enterprise Foundation: Uma instituição de microfinança na África do Sul, recomendada pela GiveWell http://www.givewell.org/international/top-charities/Small-Enterprise-Foundation. ****Chamroeun: Uma instituição de microfinança e treinamento comercial no Camboja, recomendada pela GiveWell http://www.givewell.org/international/top-charities/Chamroeun. ***'Educação' ****Pratham: A única instituição aprovada pela GiveWell http://www.givewell.org/international/charities/pratham por ter um sistema de controle de qualidade, atua na Índia complementando e reforçando educação escolar infantil. **No Brasil: *''Ecológicas'' **No mundo: **No Brasil: *''Animais'' **No mundo: ***'Divulgação e defesa de animais': ****Vegan Outreach: Faz distribuição de folhetos informativos sobre sofrimento animal e veganismo em mais de 20 países. ****The Humane League: Faz campanhas de publicidade vegana e contra ovos de granja e fazem palestras em escolas sobre a origem dos alimentos. ***'Carne de cultura': ****New Harvest: Patrocina pesquisa em carne de cultura nos EUA e na Europa. **No Brasil: *''Tecnologia'' **No mundo: **No Brasil: *[[Riscos existenciais|''Riscos catastróficos'' ]] **No mundo: ***'Singularidade:' ****Singularity Institute: Se dedica a pesquisa em inteligência artificial amigável e prevenção de outros tipos de riscos catastróficos, como bioterrorismo. **No Brasil: Outros tipos: * Doações a causas emergenciais ** Desastres: * Doações a causas locais: comunidade, pessoas próximas ou conhecidas = Links externos = * The life you can save - Vídeo da campanha de Singer, altamente recomendado. * The life you can save - Calculator, calculadora da quantidade sugerida a ser doada, dependendo da sua renda. = Referências = Categoria:ONGs Categoria:Utilitarismo ativo